Fushigi Yuugi: Twisted Fate
by Arcanine
Summary: This is a humorous reincarnation/new adventure/"what if" fanfic. There's no real way to describe it. Featuring chibi reincarnations of the Suzaku and Seiryu seishi! More humor in upcoming chapters! R&R, please! ^_^


My goal is to write the longest and funniest mock-serious Fushigi Yuugi fanfic ever!  This is going to be completely humorous, and basically be a parody of any serious reincarnation fics.  I have no idea where this fic is going, so don't ask me.  I'm going to just make it up as I go along.  Now, for your reading pleasure…!

**Fushigi Yuugi: Twisted Fate**

**Chapter One: In Which We Meet The Cast…**

          "Taka…"

          "Miaka…"

          "Taka…"

          "Miaka…"

          This was how things usually went around Miaka and Taka's happy little house. 

          "REKKA SHINEN!" cried out a little voice.  "Damn it!  It doesn't work!"

          Oh yes, and a bunch of little reincarnated seishi running around.

          "Chibi Nuriko just punched Chibi Tasuki into a wall again na no da!" informed Chibi Chichiri.  "And Chibi Hotohori got into your makeup again no da!"

          "Tattler!" yelled Chibi Nuriko and Chibi Hotohori.

          "Ack…why did we have to adopt all these reincarnated seishi again?" asked Taka.

          "They're kawaii, that's why!" Miaka responded.

          "And annoying!  I think Tasuki's worse than when he was in the Universe of the Four Gods!" Taka answered.  "Besides, they can't pay for their own stuff yet!"

          "HELP!" yelled Chibi Chiriko.  

          He ran into the room pursued by Tama-neko and Chibi Mitsukake.  

          "Come back, Tama!  I still haven't operated on you yet!" Chibi Mitsukake yelled.

          The cat didn't listen and tried in vain to reach safety with Chibi Chiriko.

          "Oh, and did I mention the fact that they also act their age?" Taka asked Miaka.

          "Yeah." Miaka responded.

          "Oh.  In that case…" Taka trailed off, and the two of them walked into another room to continue what they started.

          "Miaka…"

          "Taka…"

          "Miaka…"

          "Taka…"

          "Miaka…"

          "Taka…"

          "How can they do that for hours no da?" wondered Chibi Chichiri.

          "I don't know…" Chibi Chiriko answered, as he rushed past Chibi Chichiri, and hurried off to the library.

          Yes, the house had a library.  I don't know, maybe Miaka and Taka are rich.  Yeah.  Ok?  Are you happy?  Miaka and Taka are rich and live in a big house, so they can afford to have a library.

          "Oops!  I forgot!  I can't read Japanese yet, only Chinese!" Chibi Chiriko complained.  "I wonder if they have any books in Chinese?"

          After minutes of searching, Chibi Chiriko gasped in surprise.

          "IT'S THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS!" he yelled.

          "Mi—ack!  Uh…they found it." Taka said.

          "But if we get sucked into the book again, then we won't be able to live in a big house with a library and spend hours saying each other's names!" Miaka exclaimed.

          "We must stop them!" Taka agreed.

          Soon, everyone was gathered in the library and Chibi Chiriko was standing there…with the book open!

          "What's all the yelling about?" asked Yui, who rushed in.  Yeah, she lived there, too!

          Did I mention the reincarnated Seiryu seishi?  Chibi Amiboshi and Chibi Suboshi stood behind Yui, holding on tightly to their respective…uh…weapons?  Chibi Nakago carried a toy sword.  Chibi Tomo and Chibi Soi were fighting with each other, and Chibi Ashitare was somewhere else.  Chibi Miboshi just floated over everyone's heads.  Why?  Floating is fun. 

          "The book was once more opened and…" Chiriko read.  "The original story of the Universe of the Four Gods was…thrown into chaos?  All of the characters were about to return, and the story was to be retold…"

          Before the genius could finish reading whatever the book said, there were flashes of red and blue light.  Time moved backwards.  Miaka and Yui landed with a THUD.

          "Déjà vu…" Yui said.

          "Huh?" Miaka said.  "I think we went back in time!"

          "It seems like it…"

          "Yui?"

          "What?" 

          "Do you promise not to try to kill me and take Tamahome this time?" Miaka asked.

          "Sure." Yui said with a laugh.  

And here's where I leave off!  MWAHAHAHA!  Actually, I'm not doing it because I'm evil, I'm doing it because I have to get some sleep!  You can't write decent humor if you're too tired.  I have some plans for what's going to happen…but I welcome any suggestions!  PLEASE review this, ok?  It's my first fic that's more than just mindless humor!  (Or humor with some plot.)  ^_^


End file.
